


Oh Romeo

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [9]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Independence, Post-Season/Series 07 AU, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Oh Romeo' by Mindy McCready.





	Oh Romeo

If there was one thing her mother had taught her, it was how to be a strong and independent woman, and it served her well.

Rory needed to know she could stand on her own two feet, she had to believe it completely, when she handed the ring back to Logan and told him ‘no.’

It wasn’t the first time she watched a man she loved walk away from her - Dean, Jess, now Logan - but that was okay.

Of course it hurt, she was only human after all, but what didn’t kill her would only make her stronger.


End file.
